lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Snowy Vale
' Snowy Vale' is a Snow Elf Kingdom on the island of Iceland. A Dictatorial Kingdom it has grown steadily since its arrival on Iceland, and is relatively powerful for what it arrived with. The Snowy Vale is dominated around the massive Old One science facility of Iceland, and the Snow Elves have come to inhabit the ancient facility unknowningly also the home of the only remaining Old One on Earth in the form of Tek. The Kingdom of Snowy Vale is quite unlike all other Elven Kingdoms with the elves of the Kingdom ruled by a dictorial leader from their capital of Tree Vale. The King of Snowy Vale is a distinct character, and unlike all other Elven Kingdoms their is no senatorial body beneath him so he is perhaps ideologically the most powerful leader of the Elves. History Founding Main Article : War of Vengeance Snowy Vale was founded during the days of the War of Vengeance. A fleet of ships were sailing for France when they were attacked by a force of Dwarven ships. The Dwarven fleet was significantly larger, so the Elves pulled away and the two fleets engaged in a trailing action for days. After days of being hounded they finally found a piece of land and the Elves quickly landed. The Dwarves were not so forgiving and pulled up to the coast and burned the ships of the Elves. With now no means of returning the Elves of the fleet quickly were set about by their fleet commander to fell trees and get working on rebuilding their fleet. The Snow Elves were the first thing to change about Iceland since the fall of the Krillik and as such the Elves found the island to be in a state of peace. The Elves had at first hoped to simply forage for materials and rebuild their fleet so that they could return to Ulthuan. This changed when the leader of the expedition named Haress fell in love with the majrstic forest of Iceland. As this escalated Haress bid the Elves to move into the forests of Iceland. Growth As the Elves moved deeper they discovered a vast ruin in the forests of design so advanced they had no understanding. This was once one of the few Old Ones facilities and was constructed by a rogue Old One who still survived in the deepest depths of the ruins. The Elves came to live within these ruins, and over generations their culture, society, and everything about them came to resemble the structures they lived amongst. Over centuries the Elves came to appear almost nothing like an Elf, and as this change happened they found that men were born less and less until the birth of men settled in at 1 out of every ten births. War with Skaven Present Day Points of Interest The Snowy Vale is dominated around the massive Old One science facility of Iceland, and the Snow Elves have come to inhabit the ancient facility unknowningly also the home of the only remaining Old One on Earth in the form of Tek. Goverment The Kingdom is quite unlike all other Elven Kingdoms with the elves of the Kingdom ruled by a dictorial leader from their capital of Tree Vale. The King of Snowy Vale is a distinct character, and unlike all other Elven Kingdoms their is no senatorial body beneath him so he is perhaps ideologically the most powerful leader of the Elves. Noteable Members Tarni.jpg|Tarni - Preacher of the ones that came before|link=Tarni Jorness.jpg|Jornell - Daughter of the mother|link=Jornell Shianna.jpg|Shianna - The lost one|link=Shianna *Amina Ialliora - Desciple of Tek Category:Snow Elves Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Elves